villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is the main antagonist in the animated film, Epic. He is the villainous leader of the forces of evil, called Boggans. He also has a son named Dagda. He is voiced by Christoph Waltz. History Dagda is killed by Ronin after one of the arrows Dagda shoots is fired back at him by Ronin, but before he is killed, Dagda's second arrow penetrates Queen Tara's heart, killing her as well. He interrogated Bufo the toad to tell him where M.K. and her other friends were heading. Mandrake is beaten when Ronin and Nod work together, using their swords to push him out of the queen's castle. The gust of wind pushes him to a piece of sap or tar, imprisoning him. His magical staff was with him when he was covered with the tar, so it is unclear if he will escape or not. It is assumed that he never escape as his fate was sealed. Personallity Snide, cunning, ruthless and aggressive, his powerful of the dark magic of decay increased his rule over his kingdom. Also, he is a caring father of his dark prince (Dagda) and become more consumed of revenge over his son's death. Abillities A skillied hand-to-hand combat warrior, commanding animals of the dark (ravens, moles, bats and etc.), enhanced strenght and agillity. Mandrake's staff can decay, rot and kill any living thing with one strike at full force fuel by the user rage. Mandrake shown to Bufo his power by rottening a tree and spliting it in half as it dies, killing bat that a Leafman (Nod) mounted by stabbing his staff and turrning the bat into a skeleton. Gallery Epic-Dark-Prince.jpg|Mandrake angered. mandrakeepic-x-large.jpg|Mandrake about to shoot an arrow. Mandrake-8.png Mandrake-7.png Mandrake-6.png Mandrake-5.png Mandrake-4.png Mandrake-3.png Mandrake-2.png Mandrake-1.png Mandrake-17.png Mandrake-16.png Mandrake-15.png Mandrake-14.png Mandrake-13.png Mandrake-12.png Mandrake-9.png Mandrake-27.png Mandrake-26.png Mandrake-25.png Mandrake-24.png Mandrake-23.png Mandrake-22.png Mandrake-20.png Mandrake-19.png Mandrake-18.png Mandrake-15.png Mandrake-14.png Mandrake-13.png Mandrake-12.png Mandrake-36.png Mandrake-35.png Mandrake-34.png Mandrake-33.png Mandrake-32.png Mandrake-31.png Mandrake-30.png Mandrake-29.png Mandrake-28.png Mandrake-27.png Mandrake-26.png Mandrake-25.png Mandrake-24.png Mandrake-23.png Mandrake-22.png Mandrake-20.png Mandrake-19.png Mandrake-18.png Mandrake-17.png Mandrake-16.png Mandrake-15.png Mandrake-14.png Mandrake-13.png Trivia *He was voiced by Christoph Waltz, who also played Hans Landa. *Mandrake's goals are the same with Hexxus from FernGully, both are evil creatures with their hatred of the beauty of the forest, tired of living in the shadows and determined to destory it as their new kingdom. *Unlike his race, he, his wife (deceased) and son are more advanced Boggans with more intelligence than rest. *He wears a bat pelt as head cap, cape and clothing, some villains and culture tribes wear pelts to command respect and leadership over their people. Mandrake proving himself as a powerful ruler by killing a bat by himself and showing battle plans of conquering the dead forest kingdom his created. *Mandrake's reign of terror and personality is like the Cambodian dictator Pol Pot because he turns a plentiful nation into a disease-ridden wasteland, killing people in the process. Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thugs Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Poisoner Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Article stubs Category:Monsters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Creature Category:Animal Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Orcs Category:Dark Lord Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Polluters Category:Archers Category:Dictator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hegemony